


Bookmark

by inihiu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fan comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inihiu/pseuds/inihiu
Summary: Fluffy Slade and Jason night when they live together.





	Bookmark

**Author's Note:**

> Send help, I just want all the fluff in the world for AK Jay. Boy has suffered more than enough.  
I'm mostly active sketching sladejay in twitter @jasontidds


End file.
